The Girl Waiting in the Shadows
by U got 2 love me
Summary: My name is Ally Dawson. I am classified as a nobody. I fit in with anything. I am smart but not too smart. No one remembers me as me. No one can remember my name. No one gives me a second look. I am in love with my best friend, Austin Moon, but he never notices me as anything either than a friend because I am the girl waiting in the shadows.


**Here is a little story I wrote randomly. I came up with this when I was bored. I hope you like it and REVIEW PWEASE. I hope you guys like my story. **

**Here goes nothing…..**

**The Girl Waiting in the Shadows**

My name is Ally Dawson. I go to Marino High and I am classified as a nobody. I fit in with everything. I am ok at everything. I am pretty but not outstandingly pretty. I am smart but not too smart. No one remembers me as me. No one can remember my name. No one gives me a second look. I am in love with my best friend, Austin Moon, but he never notices me as anything either than a friend because I am the girl waiting in the shadows.

Ally's Pov:

"Hey Aussy!" I say in a flirting voice. I even bat my eyes a bit. But as usual he doesn't notice.

"Have you seen the new girl? She is drop dead gorgeous!" he replies without looking at me. He is staring at the new girl, Kira Starr.

"Yeah! She is certainly… pretty?" I say slowly.

"I know right! I am going to ask her to go on a date with me?" he says excitedly.

I can literally feel my whole heart drop.

"Uh, cool!" I say uncertainly.

"You know what! I am going to do it now! Can you help me?" he says, finally looking me.

I suddenly become very interested in my shoes. "Uh… sure?"

"Thanks! You mean a lot to me." I feel my eyes brighten. "You are the best friend ever!" There it is, always as a friend.

So, he drags me along and pushes me towards Kira.

"Hi! Kira right?" I say.

"Yup that's me!" she says brightly. I could tell that she would be my friend but I would've liked her more if Austin wasn't MADLY in love with her. I can't help but feel a certain hatred towards her.

"Ok so… My friend here has a HUGE crush on you. Could you go on a date with him?" I say.

She giggles. "He is cute so yes!" I can literally see Austin's face brighten. It brings a smile to my face but I frown once I realize than he would never do that for me. Austin and Kira go off to class talking about who knows what and he leaves me all alone. I sigh and begin to make my way toward class. The rest of the day was a blur, I kept staring at Austin and Kira. They keep on laughing or flirting and I feel my heart breaking every time I realize that Austin's love sick gaze towards Kira would never be directed at me.

*****TIME SKIP TO AUSTIN"S DATE*****

I am currently at my house doing chemistry homework when I hear my cell phone ring. I look at the caller I.D. and I realize that it is Austin who is calling me. I pick it up quickly.

"Hey Austin!" I say with a smile on my face.

"Hey Ally! I need help! Come over to my place!" he says.

My heart leaps. This is it. He is going to tell me that I am so beautiful and that he was dumb to not realize that I was the one. Once I arrive to his house he opens the door and leads me to his room.

"Hey superstar!" I say excitedly.

"Hey! So, I was thinking that I am going to take Kira on a double date with Dez and Trish. I am going to take her to watch a scary movie so that she can jump into my arms. Call me cliché but I have been thinking about this for a very long and I am thinking that this is a perfect idea!" he rambles.

"Great… so I can stay at home and eat stale popcorn and watch cheesy movies." I say sarcastically.

His face has a sudden look of panic. "That wasn't what I meant…" he stutters.

"No, I get it. I am a nobody. You know what. Whatever. Why did you call me here. I have homework you know." I say tiredly.

"Uh….Ok. Um which one looks better? Green polo and khakis or red polo and jeans?" he says.

"Definitely the red polo and jeans. They look really good on you!" I say enthusiastically.

"Thanks Ally! I love you! I am so lucky to have you as a good friend!" he states.

There he goes again. Making me have high hopes that he actually loves me but then he just says the f word that brings me back to reality.

"Have fun on your date." I shout while walking over to my house which is literally next door.

"Thanks!" he shouts back.

****TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY****

"ALLY ALLY ALLY ALLY!" Austin shouts to me next day.

"What What What What!" I shout back annoyed.

" I think she is the one!" he says excitedly.

"That's great…wait! WHAT!" I say.

"The date last night was amazing and I feel like I am in love." He says with his face lit up.

"That's great…got to go now!" I run to the bathroom but I feel someone pull on my hand. It was Trish.

"I know what you are feeling. I know that you have a mega crush on Austin." She says with a sad smile.

I can feel the tears that are starting to slip out of my eyes but I hold them back.

"Great." I say weakly.

Then I run to the bathroom and lock myself into one of the stall and I let Niagara Falls run down my face. I put on makeup to hide any evidence of me crying and I go to class. I sit beside Austin and ignore the worried looks he is giving me.

"Attention class! There is a dance on Friday and before you ask, yes it is mandatory." The teacher announces.

I hear some kids groan, some laugh, some giggle and then there's me. What am I going to do.

****TIME SKP TO LUNCH****

Everyone is talking about the dance and who is going with whom. I am currently eating my lunch when Austin suddenly stands up onto one of the tables and kneel down in front of Kira. Everyone stops whatever conversation they are having and they turn to look at Austin. He has a rose in his hand and he is holding it in front of Kira.

"Kira Starr, I like you a lot and I am just wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" he exclaims.

Everyone says 'awww' except for me.

Kira smiles and get out of her seat to hug Austin. " Of course I will!" Everyone cheers.

No one noticed me run to the bathroom and cry. Can't he see that I'm the one who understand him. That I am the one who has been here all along. Why can't he see that he belongs with me.

**Until next time my friends. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, followed, or favourited (don't care if this is a word). **

**Yours Truly,**

**U got 2 love me**


End file.
